1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-burglar devices and more particularly pertains to a new interior window locking system for preventing intruders from gaining illegal entry into a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-burglar devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, anti-burglar devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art anti-burglar devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,090 to Kemp; U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,156 to Brandt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,664 to Lumenello; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,590 to Kordewick; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,380 to d'Avila; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,966 to Schmidt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new interior window locking system. The inventive device includes a pair of horizontally disposed guide rails secured above and below a window within a window frame. A pair of square tubing frames are slidably disposed between the guide rails. Each of the frames have a steel grate disposed therein. A spring-loaded latch assembly is disposed on corresponding inner members of the pair of square tubing frames for engagement thereof.
In these respects, the interior window locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing intruders from gaining illegal entry into a building.